


The Other Eppes

by darkkwater



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Strip Tease, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coop's plans are derailed by an unexpected interloper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Eppes

**The Other Eppes-**

Don's goddamned brother was trying to seduce him. 

With narrowed eyes, Coop watched the younger Eppes swim in the hotel pool. Charlie had come over to the hotel bringing something that Coop had 'forgotten' at the Eppes's house. Charlie had just happened to have a pair of red swim trunks in his car. And it was really hot so a dip in the pool was called for. 

At least the last of those was true. L.A. was hotter than Armpit, Arizona tonight. 

The hat that Charlie had brought after Coop had left that awkward dinner with Don, Charlie and their father? Coop was sure that Charlie had hid it when Coop was ready to leave. And Charlie looked just as likely to have exercise clothes in his car as Coop was likely to have a tutu. His mathematician's body probably never saw the inside of a gym. Still, Coop had to admit that he was in better shape than Coop would have predicted. He was pleasantly furry, had a head of hair that begged for fingers and his body was slim and strong. He must get all that exercise holding tight onto his brother's leash. 

Coop grumbled under his breath. It was really hot and he'd been looking forward to a dip in this surprisingly nice hotel pool, especially since the rest of his trip to L.A. was going to be such a failure. 

He watched Charlie swim, pause to make sure he was looking, then swim some more, but Coop wasn't here for this Eppes. 

Coop had come to L.A. to claim back his partner. 

When Don had come to L.A. to be with his ill mother, Coop had respected that. But she had died a little over a year ago and it was time for Don to get back in the game. He was the best partner that Coop had ever had, a stellar fugitive recovery agent, and an incredible lover. Coop had come to talk Don into going back with him, and had run into the wall of Alan and Charlie Eppes. They had done everything short of physically standing in between him and Don, talking constantly and laying the guilt on thick and heavy. Somehow with the death of Don's mother, Don was now supposed to be the family glue, his brother's keeper. He was expected to give up his plans, his career, to take care of his brilliant little brother. Don had alluded to it but Coop had never really believed it until now - Don really was considered the lesser child, his dreams expendable, allowed to have a separate life as long as he immediately and without complaint dropped it whenever his brother demanded it. In his family's eyes, Don's only purpose was to be sacrificed on the altar of his brother's genius. 

God, he hated the curly-haired bastard. 

Coop set down his drink on the table next to his pool chair and stood up. He wanted to swim, and while Charlie at the moment had a hold on everything Coop wanted, at least Coop could reclaim the pool. 

Coop dove into the pool, surfaced, then swam strongly past Charlie. He ignored Charlie for a while, swimming back and forth, letting the frustrations of the day bleed out of him. 

He finally stopped and rested by the side of the pool. Charlie immediately swam up to him. 

"Very hydrodynamic form," Charlie said. 

Coop eyed him in distaste. This man was standing in between him and Don and he didn't even have the grace to be apologetic about it. 

Instead Charlie was licking his lips and leaning towards Coop. Curious, despite himself, Coop let him close the distance, then he grabbed Charlie and kissed him hard. 

Charlie didn't melt under Coop's pressure, like Coop half expected him to. He kissed Coop back just as hard, his tongue battling Coop's. His body pressed up against Coop's and his hands were on Coop's body, demanding and eager. 

A lot like another Eppes the first time Coop kissed him. 

The Eppes who should be here, not Charlie. 

Coop shoved Charlie away. "Go home, baby brother." 

Charlie smiled faintly and climbed out of the pool. He went over to his chair and picked up his towel. He started to dry himself off, very slowly. The small, white hotel towel glided up and over his body. Coop couldn't help but watch. 

Charlie met his eyes and the towel slowed even more. He began rubbing more than drying - over his chest, across his arms, down over his groin. He tilted his head back and one hand followed the towel, gliding his fingers over his body. He tugged at one nipple, then the other. Coop found his heartrate increasing. 

Charlie's hand slid over his groin, shaping a cock out of the wet fabric. Coop's own cock was stiffening in his swim trunks. 

Still suggestively rubbing himself with the towel, Charlie stepped close to the pool. 

"Let's go back to your hotel room," Charlie said, his voice low and husky. 

Coop raised one eyebrow. "I like it here. It's too hot to get out of the pool." 

Charlie's eyes flashed in challenge. His fingers slipped under the waistband of his swim trunks. They slid back and forth then dipped lower, grazing his cock under the fabric, before his fingers pulled back out. He draped the towel over one shoulder then put both hands on his waistband. 

Coop quickly looked around, but there wasn't anyone else nearby. Maybe looking out their hotel windows, though. 

Charlie waited until Coop's eyes were on him again, then he began to bit by bit scoot down his waistband. The fabric gathered around his erect cock, making a hard, stiff shape as inches of Charlie's slim hips came into view. Charlie slowly turned as he pulled, showing Coop the top of his ass. He kept pulling and turning back around, until his ass was halfway exposed and the front of his swim trunks was fully snagged on his cock. 

With a coy smile, Charlie took the towel from his shoulder and draped it around his hips. The small towel barely made it around his body. He held the towel with one hand and with the other, pulled his trunks out from underneath the towel. Coop watched as the trunks slid slowly down Charlie's legs. Charlie stepped out of them, leaving them by the side of the pool. 

He moved closer to Coop, though just out of reach, and began twisting his towel around his body. There was a gap where the towel didn't quite reach around. The gap moved across his left hip, then briefly showed his erect cock and thick patch of pubic hair, then over his right hip. He turned and exposed a tantalizing strip of his right ass cheek, then a flash of his crack, then his left ass cheek. Coop's eyes were riveted to that gap and his cock was throbbing. 

Charlie took two steps closer to Coop, so that Coop could now see up his legs. He was treated to a brief, lovely view of a Charlie's balls, then Charlie dropped his towel on Coop's face. 

As Coop pulled the towel off, he heard a splash. He turned to see naked Charlie swimming across the pool. 

He turned to watch as Charlie swam back and forth, his ass on full display. Coop's hands itched to squeeze it. 

Charlie turned and swam up to him. Coop barely waited for Charlie to stand up when he grabbed him and yanked his body against him. He squeezed Charlie's ass in both hands and ground his hard cock against Charlie's equally hard one. Even the water wasn't cooling either of them down. 

Coop kissed the grin that had started to form on Charlie's face. Charlie responded eagerly, and their hands were again all over each other. Coop had no plans to pull back this time. It may not be the Eppes he'd come looking for, but this one was in his arms and raring to go. 

Coop felt Charlie slide his hand through the fly in Coop's swim trunks and pull out his cock. It wasn't an easy or pain-free task, given how hard Coop was. 

Charlie stroked Coop's cock, his touch muted by the water. Charlie nipped at Coop's neck while Coop slid one hand between their bodies to return the hand job. Charlie's cock was thick and pulsing in his hand. 

Charlie groaned loudly. Coop blinked as some clarity returned and he looked around at the pool area. Still no one else there - or they'd walked in and left just as quickly. He was normally alert about his surroundings, but this Eppes seemed as good about burning out his brain as the other one. Anyone could have been watching from the hotel windows as well. 

Coop's attention was jerked back to Charlie when Charlie let go of Coop and stepped back. Charlie took a deep breath, held it, then sunk down under the water. Soon Charlie's mouth enveloped Coop's cock. Coop groaned in surprise and pleasure. The heat of Charlie's mouth was an amazing contrast to the coolness of the water and Coop quickly found out that Charlie's mouth was good for more than spouting math equations. 

Charlie stayed down for longer than Coop would have guessed, then came up. He sucked in air then smiled at Coop. That mischievous, sexy smile was so much like Don's that Coop had to pull Charlie close and kiss him some more. Charlie pulled back then went under water again, his mouth and fingers working Colby's cock all the way up to the fly of his swim trunks. Charlie came up and went down several more times. By the fourth time, Coop was breathing almost as hard as Charlie when he resurfaced. 

Charlie smiled that impish smile again, and went over to the pool ladder. He climbed out of the pool, water streaming down his body, then quickly wrapped himself in his discarded towel. Coop leaned against the side of the pool, watching Charlie and letting his body cool down. 

As Coop was hoping, Charlie got something from his chair that looked like a bottle of sunblock. Charlie turned back to the pool, and the smug smile on his face almost made Coop want to call the whole thing off. Almost. 

Charlie walked back to the pool, dropped his towel, then turned and began climbing down the ladder. Coop stopped him before his ass reached the water. Coop held Charlie in place as he mouthed his bare ass cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs over Charlie's asshole. 

At a sound behind him, Coop came back a bit to himself. He turned, but didn't see anything. He did let Charlie climb the rest of the way into the water then. Charlie came close and Coop kissed him for a moment. Coop thought about taking his swim trunks off as well, but they couldn't rely on their luck holding. It was a hot night and others would want to go swimming, if they hadn't called the cops on them already. 

Taking the sunblock from Charlie's hand, Coop turned Charlie around. He squirted some sunblock on his fingers, noting with wry approval that it was waterproof. Charlie leaned over slightly and spread his legs. 

Coop's cock throbbed in readiness. Deftly, Coop stretched and lubed Charlie's asshole. He lined himself up, pushed inside, and sighed in satisfaction. Charlie made an echoing noise. Coop began to slowly, thoroughly, fuck the hell out of the little bastard. 

Charlie gripped the side of the pool and Coop ramped up his thrusts. His body made waves that washed over Charlie's back. Charlie felt so goddamned good, his ass gripping Coop's cock so perfectly. Coop reached up one hand, dug his fingers into Charlie's curls, and pulled back. Charlie moaned in approval. 

Coop pounded Charlie for a long glorious time, the cool water helping keep his orgasm at bay. Finally, he took the hand from Charlie's hair and wrapped it around Charlie's cock. He stroked Charlie firmly and soon Charlie's was shooting into the water with a loud moan. His orgasm drove Coop over the edge and he pumped his cum deep inside Charlie's ass. He thrust and thrust until his legs were shaky, spurting every last drop into what had to be the second best ass he'd ever fucked. 

Abruptly, Charlie jerked forward, pulling his ass off of Coop's not-yet-softened cock. He turned around, grabbed Coop's shoulders… 

And shoved him under the water. 

Coop gasped in surprise and water went into his mouth as his feet went out from underneath him. His body was still wobbly and his brain still blown post-orgasm, and he flailed in the water as Charlie held him down. 

His lungs straining, Coop finally got his legs underneath himself. He pushed Charlie's hands off and surged to the surface. 

Gasping and choking, he shoved Charlie away. He spat out water and snarled, "What the fuck?" 

Charlie dropped his hands by his sides, stood there silently… and simply looked at him, his eyes dark and his face still. 

Coop felt a surprising flash of fear. 

When Charlie finally spoke, his voice was quiet, taut with certainty. "You came to LA to convince Don to come back to Fugitive Recovery. I finally got him back after all these years and you want to steal him away again. I can't let that happen. I will do whatever it takes to stop you." 

"This…" Coop gestured to their recently joined bodies. "This was about stopping me?" 

"You want Don. You came here to have sex with him. I thought maybe I could… hijack the signal." 

"And trying to drown me?" 

"I was just trying to make an impression. I calculated that would be a vulnerable moment." 

Coop looked at Charlie thoughtfully. This wasn't a greedy, selfish man, expecting his brother to take care of him. This was a man who was fighting for what he wanted, with teeth and nails, using every tool at his disposal. 

Coop could respect that. 

It seemed that, while Don's father may only see Don as a means to support his genius son's potential, Charlie at least valued Don for himself. 

"Alright…" Coop drawled. "But if Don wants to leave L.A.…" 

"He doesn't," Charlie snapped. "He didn't, until you came. He can be happy here, I can make him be happy here." 

Coop nodded slowly. While Don might have loved chasing fugitives, might have excelled at the hunt, Coop couldn't really claim that Don had been truly happy. Don had ties to people outside of the Division, connections that he needed to maintain, and that didn't really work for long in the sort of life that Coop lived. Coop had no ties himself, except to the man whose brother was now fighting him. 

Suddenly, Charlie smiled, the darkness vanishing from his face. "Of course, it wasn't all about making an impression." 

"Oh?" Coop said, grabbing Charlie and pushing him against the side of the pool. "Baby brother wanted some for himself?" He rubbed his softening cock against Charlie's hip. 

"A distinct possibility," Charlie said breathily. His hands were on Coop's back. 

Coop rumbled low in his throat and squeezed Charlie's ass. 

Charlie tried to straighten up. "What I mean is… Don't ever come back to L.A." he said, but his voice had lost its earlier strength. "Don't ever come around Don again." 

"What are you going to do if I do?" Coop asked, digging his fingers into Charlie's hair and pulling his head back slightly. "'Hijack' me again?" 

"I have powerful friends," Charlie said, visibly trying to gather himself. "I can make sure that your life is miserable." 

Coop laughed harshly. "I'm too good at my job, baby brother. What more miserable can your 'friends' make my life but still let me do my job?" 

Charlie grimaced but persevered. "I'll find a way." 

Coop leaned forward and murmured in Charlie's ear, "You're keeping Don from me. What else can you possibly do?" 

That silenced Charlie. 

Coop pulled back to see Charlie looking uncomfortable yet still determined. 

Coop gave a wry snort. He released Charlie and snagged Charlie's discarded swim trunks from the side of the pool. He tossed them to Charlie then tucked his own spent cock back into his trunks. 

Charlie looked almost comical as he tried to get his trunks on while in the pool. Coop wasn't buying it anymore, though. Charlie wasn't the cute, self-absorbed weakling that he appeared. Coop wouldn't forget the flash of fear that he'd felt, the darkness and steel he'd glimpsed under Charlie's harmless-looking exterior. 

Charlie climbed out of the poor, looking wobbly and a little stiff. Coop smiled in satisfaction. He let Charlie towel himself off then climbed out of the pool himself. Charlie watched him in turn as he walked over to the chair and got his own towel and drink. 

In silence, they walked back to Coop's hotel room. Coop opened the door and directed Charlie towards the bathroom to change back into his clothes. As Charlie changed behind the closed door, Coop did quickly as well. 

When Charlie came back out, he was combing his hair with his fingers and grumbling about evaporation rates and relative humidity. He seemed like the bratty nerd that Coop had thought he was. 

Coop grabbed Charlie, shoved him against the wall, and kissed him hard. After a second, Charlie kissed him back, his hands going to Coop's shoulders. 

Coop nipped Charlie's ear, then murmured. "I'll be back in L.A. soon, baby brother. We'll see who hijacks who then." 

As Charlie struggled to frame his response, Coop handed him his wet swim trunks, opened the door, and pushed Charlie out into the hall. 

He laughed and shut the door as Charlie began to stammer. 

Walking over to his bed, he stretched. His body felt pleasantly worn out. Who would have thought that baby Eppes's skinny ass would feel so good? 

Then there were the bigger questions - could Don be pried away from his family? Should he be? If Coop managed, would Charlie really carry out his threats? 

Thoughtful, he laid down on his bed. Next time he came to L.A. he'd be more prepared. He wasn't giving up on Don. He wasn't yet convinced that L.A. was where Don belonged. Coop much preferred him by his side and in his bed. But he'd learned a lot today, and in his line of work, learning about the subjects was the first and most important step in catching them. 

He smiled widely and put his hands behind his head. 

Maybe there was more than one Eppes worth hunting. 


End file.
